


shadow plays

by WhyWhyNot



Series: Three Wise Monkeys [32]
Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Blanket Permission, Comics references, Gen, the horns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2020-02-16 20:14:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18698392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhyWhyNot/pseuds/WhyWhyNot
Summary: Santino is amongst the first ones to notice.





	1. Chapter 1

Santino is amongst the first ones to notice. 

They're sitting in Claire's kitchen, and talking about the power vacuum left by Fisk, and Matt is snarling about the Ranskahovs' successors when the light falls _just right_ , and Santino notices. 

He almost chokes on his glass of mint.

\---

Claire, of course, notices too. 

They're sitting on Matt's couch, and she's removing the stitches in his arm, when the billboard flashes from white to red and she sees it on the floor behind him.

It's very brief, and she dismisses it as a trick of the light.

\---

Frank comes next.

It happens during the preparations for the trial, before he even knew Murdock was Red. The officer at the door keeps being an dickhead, treating Murdock like he's deaf and daft as well as blind, and as Murdock starts to lose patience, it's there, on the hospital wall.

But he doesn't know who Red is yet, and chalks it off to the drugs the doctors keep him on.

\---

Paul is a very observant man.

It's one of these days when Matthew refuses to go inside the church, as if the weight of his sins would soil the holy ground. Matt is talking of the Devil, of how it claws to be left out, and a sunray hits him _just right_ , and...

Paulsaw the true Devil in Rwanda. There's no use to concern Matthew with that. 

\---

Melvin was the first to notice. 

It comes and goes on the workshop's walls, sometimes there and sometimes not, as much a part of Mister Devil as his smile or unseeing eyes, just something to help design his armor. 

After all, why wouldn't the Devil have horns when his shadow sometimes does?


	2. Chapter 2

Daredevil (2019) #8. I was initially inspired by some panels from Waid's run, but I couldn't find them, so have this instead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finally found the tumblr post that inspired this!  
> https://mikemurdock.tumblr.com/post/184241884171/daredevil-artist-voice-gonna-draw-matt-in-his

**Author's Note:**

> Sometimes in the comics matt's shadowhas horns even when he dodoesn't wear his mask


End file.
